


Blackmail

by Our Little Secret (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Glee
Genre: Blackmail, Community: glee_kink_meme, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fingerfucking, Sexual Abuse, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Our%20Little%20Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finds out some how that Santana is a lesbian and promise not to tell anyone if Santana promises to do any sexual favour she wants.</p><p>(Full prompt inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn finds out some how that Santana is a lesbian and promise not to tell anyone if Santana promises to do any sexual favour she wants. Santana has to wake Quinn by eating her out,finger her when she wants during school and put her to sleep by eating her out. Quinn takes pictures or videos of Santana doing sexual things to her and threatens to tell everyone if she doesn't make her cum. Quinn slowly starts to get more and more sadistic with Santana and start fucking her instead and any which way she can when she realizes the power she has over Santana

Santana looked anxious as she looked at her new text message from Quinn. It read:

Come to the locker room, it's important!

At first, Santana thought it was nothing. She had wondered if it was just something about the Cheerios. Until she saw the next text message from her girlfriend Brittany. It read:

Santana, Quinn knows!

This made Santana freak out on the inside, but what confused her was how in the hell did she find out? Did Brittany or Kurt open their big mouth? Or did she see Brittany and her kissing? All these questions ran through her mind.

Walking towards the locker room felt like forever, and Santana started to break out in a sweat. She didn't realize that her and Brittany weren't being so secretive after all. She just really hoped that this was all a joke of some sort. If it was, she was going to be pissed at Brittany for freaking her out.

Walking into the locker room made Santana freeze up. Especially when she saw Quinn standing up, with her arms folded across her chest. This instantly told Santana that Quinn knew everything. Santana thought at that moment that she was going to faint, but she kept ger composure.

"Hello, Santana!" Quinn smiled as she walked closer towards the shaking cheerio.

"H-hey, Quinn!" Santana said nervously, and she instantly regretted coming into the locker room.

"So, do you know why you're in here talking to me?" Quinn asked with a sinister laugh. Which made Santana freeze.

"N-no, why?" Santana asked and Quinn started playing on her phone,

Pulling up a video, Quinn hit play and that's when Santana lost it.

"Yeah? You like when I rub my finger on your clit, Britt?"

Santana's cheeks flaired a crimson red from embarrassment, and she knew Quinn was going to use this against her. That's exactly what Quinn was going to do, and it wasn't going to be fun for her either.

"Please don't tell anyone! I'm begging you!" Santana begged, and that made Quinn laugh.

"Oh, I won't tell... only if you do what I say for the rest of your high school career!" Quinn snapped as tears rolled down Santana's cheeks. She was clearly upset, and Quinn didn't really care if she was or not.

"Wh-what?! No please!" Santana begged, but Quinn just shook her head.

"You're going to pleasure me for the rest of your high school career. Or I'm telling everyone!" Quinn threatened, not giving up this argument. She was able going to make Santana miserable.

"Fine, but please don't do this to Brittany! I'm begging you!" Santana said, and that made Quinn smile.

"I won't, yet."

"After school, meet me behind the bleachers! If you're late, I'll just have Brittany get beat up. So you better not be late." Quinn threatened, and Santana bit her lip.

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that Quinn pushed Santana to the ground, and walked casually out of the locker room like nothing happened. Santana couldn't help but cry harder than before. She couldn't believe that this was all happening to her, but she wouldn't wish this on Brittany. Ever.


	2. Chapter 1

"Guess who is on time, for once!" Quinn said sarcastically as Santana runs to Quinn. There was a pleading look in her eyes, and she just wants high school to be over with. Unfortunately, both Santana and her are only in tenth grade.

"Sorry, Quinn! I had to stay back and tell Brittany I love--" Santana suddenly stopped herself from going any further. But it's too late; Quinn is intrigued.

"No. Finish that sentence!" Quinn demanded, and Santana gulped with nervousness.

There's a complete silence, and Santana is speechless for a couple of minutes. She's terrified of what Quinn will do if she finishes her sentence.

"Well? I don't have all day!" Quinn snapped, causing Santana to jump.

"I had to tell Brittany I love her..." Santana said while looking down at the ground. Quinn was so tempted to just tell the whole school, but where would the fun be in that?

Quinn crossed her arms as she waited for Santana to look at her. But she decided that maybe she needed to get started with the action. Skip straight to desert.

"On your knees, Lopez!" Quinn commanded, and Santana looked up at her with wide eyes. She knew this was going to get ugly, real quick.

Santana quickly got to her knees, waiting for more instruction until Quinn pulled down her skirt and panties. "I told you that you're going to pleasure me! Now get to it; unless you'd rather have Brittany do it?" Quinn asked with a sinister smile plastered on her face, and Santana began to cry.

"Aw, why are you crying?" Quinn asked, actually pretending to care. In reality, she didn't give two shits.

"I-I can't... I love Brittany!" Santana cried as she shook her head. She couldn't go down on Quinn, that would be cheating.

"Well, I guess I can get Brittany to do it? I mean, I head she's a slut." Quinn smirked and Santana scooted so her face was below Quinn's wet cunt.

Taking her tongue across Quinn’s folds, this caused Quinn to ket out a small moan of pleasure. Santana's tongue felt amazing on Quinn's pussy, and she needed more of it. "Just like that!" Quinn moaned as she grabbed onto Santana's hair. She was enjoying this, and Santana couldn't help but feel nasty.

She felt like a cheater, and a slut. Only because she had her tongue in another girl's pussy, instead of Brittany's. Feeling like trash, she continued to eat her out just so she would be happy. "That's it, you fucking slut!" Quinn moaned as she came on Santana's mouth.

"Your job here is done; shoo shoo!" Quinn said as she pulled up her panties and skirt. Santana just stayed on her knees, in complete shock of what had just happened. She was afraid of Brittany finding out about this, only because Brittany would be so heartbroken and sad.

"Well? What are you waiting for... unless you'd like--" Quinn cut herself with a sinister idea popping into her head.

"I want you to pull your shorts and panties to your ankles! Now!" Quinn demanded, and Santana did what she was told. Obviously upset, Santana began to cry again, only because she hadn't had anyone touch her there besides Brittany-- and now she was about to break that record.

"Actually, give me your panties!" Quinn snapped, and Santana quickly took them off skillfully.

Quinn shoved them into her backpack, and pulled out her phone. She was about to do the unthinkable, and Santana had to do or else.

"Touch yourself! Touch yourself and moan my name!" Quinn demanded, and Santana resisted. She couldn't do that to Brittany! Why was Quinn so determined to do this to her? All there questions ran through Santana's head as Quinn gave her a death glare.

"O-oh fuck, Q-Quinn!" Santana faked a moan as she touched herself. Quinn began n recording before she started. This was something she wanted to look back on and laugh.

"Good girl, now get the fuck out of here or I'll take your skirt too!" Quinn threatened as Santana began pulling up her skirt.

"I'll see you in fourth hour, you'll need to stay quiet for this!" Quinn laughed, and Santana walked away after grabbing her bag. She had to see Brittany, she just had to.

♤♡♢♧

Santana: Can you come over, baby?  
Brittany: You sure you want me over?  
Santana: Of course I do! Why wouldn't I, Britt?  
Brittany: I don't know, but I'll be over in ten minutes.  
Santana: Yay!  
Brittany: I love you, so much.

Santana didn't answer, she felt way too guilty to say it back. Feeling like she didn't deserve Brittany, Santana was tempted to go back to her old ways... before Brittany helped her cope.

Ten minutes later, Brittany knocked on the door. Santana was quick to get the door, excited but at the same time upset to see Brittany.

"Hey, baby!" Brittany smiled as she gave Santana a hug. It was like a thousand pounds was placed on Santana's shoulders when she saw Brittany's smiling face.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Brittany, not only because Santana would break Brittany's heart. But because it was extremely embarrassing to think about Quinn forcing her to do sexual things to her. It wasn't something Santana wanted to bring up in a conversation with Brittany. The love of her life.

"Where did you go after you told me you loved me?" Brittany asked, she was just curious,

"I went to the store, to pick something for dinner. Since my mother and father are out of town." Santana lied, but Brittany seemed to believe her. Of course she would believe Santana, Santana would never lie to her.

"Awesome, is it okay if I spend the night tonight, baby?" Brittany asked, and Santana gulped.

"Unfortunately I have way too much homework tonight." Santana lied, and this caused Brittany to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do you do homework?" Brittany asked, causing Santana's cheeks to heat up in nervousness. Brittany knew something was up, but didn't want to say anything about it. Her birthday was coming up; so she thought Santana was throwing her a surprise party.

Boy, was she wrong...


	3. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Quinn found out about Santana and Brittany. Brittany still had no clue that Quinn had been blackmailing Santana, even when she gave questionable answers to why she couldn't hang out at all.

"San... are you okay?" Rachel asked, curious to why Santana looked like she hadn't slept in two months.

"Y-yeah, totally fine! Why wouldn't I?" Santana asked, and Rachel sighed. She didn't want to argue with her, so she let it go... for now at least.

As soon as Quinn entered the math class, Santana straightened up. To make herself halfway decent looking. Rachel definitely noticed, but kept quiet thinking it was just them trying to one up each other.

"Rachel, I need to speak to San... alone!" Quinn snapped, obviously angry at Santana.

Getting up, Rachel gave Santana a sympathetic look before walking away. So that made Quinn and Santana the only ones in the room.

"You know, I could just out you! But why would I do that?" Quinn smirked evilly, and Santana gulped. She didn't want to be a fuckdoll anymore, but she was afraid she'd go after Brittany.

"Answer me, San!" Quinn snapped, and Santana jumped from fear.

"Because you're nice?" Santana said in a questioning tone of voice, and that made Quinn angry.

"Wrong answer! You know what that means?" Quinn asked, and Santana shook her head. She was afraid it was going to be something awful, which it was.

"Give me your panties, now!" Quinn demanded, and Santana's eyes went wide. She was wearing a short skirt, and she couldn't possibly get away with not wearing panties.

Santana didn't think twice about disobeying or talking back to Quinn. So she quickly slid her panties down her long, tan legs. Handing them over, Quinn grabbed them and shot up from her seat.

"See you after school, Lopez!" Quinn smiled evilly as she walked casually out of the classroom. Once she did, the bell rang and students started flooding into the classrooms.

This was going to be a long day, Santana said to herself as Rachel took her seat next to her. Rachel looked concerned about her, but Santana just rolled her eyes as she waited for class to begin.

♤♡After School♢♧

Santana walked as slow as she could, just to get away with not talking to Brittany. She wanted to run, to hide, and cry. But she had to be strong for Brittany, because if she wasn't... Quinn would have her way with Brittany instead.

"You're late, Santana!" Quinn snapped as Santana walked up to the other girl under the bleachers.

"S-sorry, ma'am! I-I had to take a test!" Santana said, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

With that, Quinn pulled her skirt down, along with her panties. She had that awful smile on her face, and Santana knew just by that, that this wasn't going to be fun.

"Come over here, and lick my pussy, slut!" Quinn demanded, and Santana walked over to her.

Getting down on her knees on the hard cement, Santana moved her head so it was in front of Quinn's pussy. She was nervous, only because Brittany was still in the school, and she didn't want her coming out to investigate. Even though she told Brittany that she wanted this to be a big surprise, Brittany still was extremely curious about it.

"Fuck, you have such a good mouth!" Quinn moaned as she pulled back to slap Santana in the face as hard as she could. Knowing it would leave a mark, and Santana gasped in pain.

"Why would you hit me that hard!?" Santana started to freak out, but that earned her another slap across the face.

"Don't ask stupid questions, got it?! Now lick my pussy or you're going to pay for it!" Quinn whisper yelled at Santana, who was in tears by now.

Leaning forward again, Santana began eating Quinn out again like her life depended on it. Still crying, Santana worked extra hard to make Quinn come as fast as possible. Flicking her tongue at Quinn's aching clit, Santana tried her hardest not to throw up. She felt like throwing up because of the guilt Quinn put on her.

"Fuck, don't you fucking stop, understood?" Quinn moaned as Santana tongue fucked her tight, wet cunt.

Finally, Quinn came all over Santana's face, ending her high with a loud sigh.

"Now, wipe your face and go back to your girlfriend. Oh, when you fuck her, I want you to think about you eating me out. And me fucking you with a big strapon. It's going to happen this weekend. You're coming over!" Quinn said, and Santana gulped.

It was supposed to be Brittany's birthday party...

"I-I can't come over, it's Brittany's birthday party!" Santana said, and Quinn grabbed her by her shirt.

"You're going to skip it, or I'm going to tell everyone that you're in a relationship with Brittany. You can kiss your life goodbye!" Quinn said as she pushed Santana against the bleachers.

"Or maybe, you need a reminder that you belong to me?" Quinn smirked as her hand traveled down Santana's body, and down to her pussy.

Pulling her skirt up, Quinn slammed two fingers into her causing Santana to scream in pain. Quinn laughed as she thrusted them in and out of Santana. By this time Santana was in tears again, but it felt good after the pain subsided.

"Q, it feels-feels good!" Santana moaned, and Quinn bit Santana's shoulder as hard as she could.

Santana's eyes went wide, as she came all over Quinn's fingers. With one final thrust of her fingers, Quinn pulled them out. Cleaning them off with her tongue, Quinn walked away casually like nothing happened.

Once she was out of sight, Santana fixed herself up. Cleaning her face with her panties that Quinn gave back to her. She heard footsteps, and she threw the panties away before pulling out her phone.

"I heard a scream, are you okay?"

It was Puck, and Santana almost had a heart attack.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" Santana asked, and Puck rolled his eyes before answering her question.

"Like I said -- I heard screaming,"

"Oh, it wasn't me because I heard it too!" Santana lied, and Puck nodded before walking away.


End file.
